fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Stephensen
'''Tyler Stephensen '''is a main character in Horrifically Wicked Tales: HIVE Academy. Not much is known about Tyler, only that he's currently dating Olivia Wright. Ding! Dong! The Bitch Is Dead! Tyler first appeared in the scene "Goodbyes and Hellos" along with the other rugby players as Oliver greeted them at the beginning of the school year. Later in the scene "On the Other Side of the Courtyard" Tyler, along with the other rugby players, was confronted by the Bitchettes. As he was about to give his girlfriend, Olivia Wright, a kiss, she playfully pushed him away. By association, he accepted an invitation to a party which would be hosted by the Bitchettes. Soon, in the same scene, Tyler participated in the bullying of Lavender Jensen by throwing water balloons at her. In the scene "Dinner Time - Later That Evening", Tyler joined the rest of the school at the Dinner Hall where nominations for Head Boy/Head Girl were announced. Tyler, along with David Thomas and Cohen Kingsley was nominated to become Head Boy. Later that night, in the scene "Common Room", Tyler attended the party the Bitchettes wanted to throw. After he tried to kiss his girlfriend, Olivia pushed him away and reminded him she did not like the public attention he wanted to give her. He was also present for Callista's video she recorded prior to her death. Girls Just Want to Have Fun Tyler first appeared in the scene "Mr. Mendoza: Film Class". He was talking to Jonathan, who asked if he had done the deed with Olivia yet, but Tyler told him to shut up. Later, he's seen giving Jonathan a high five after Jonathan made a comment about the girls having a sleep over. After Mendoza revealed the class would be studying slasher films, Tyler asks Mr. Mendoza if that's appropriate, considering what's been happening at the school lately. After Mendoza responds the Tyler, the rugby player continues his argument, but is then shot down by his teacher. After the class broke off into groups, Tyler was joined in a group with David, Dean, Casandra, Cohen and Jonathan. Later, in the scene "Boys Changing Room", Tyler entered the changing room with Cohen and Jonathan. Soon, he was involved in a plan to scare the girls later that night at the sleepover the Bitchette's had planned. After Oliver brought up Tyler and Olivia's relationship, Tyler expressed his irritation about how he and Olivia were supposed to have a make out session and then hopefully the big deed, but the death of Cameron and Callista's video had ruined everything. David soon offered Tyler his services, telling him how his neighbor, Jules, had come up to him about how he wanted to be more popular. So, he planned on having Jules set up the date for Tyler and Olivia, which Tyler asked Jonathan to make sure Jules made it classy. Near the end of the scene, "Wolfsbane", Tyler appeared in his dorm room where Olivia was lead to for their date. Using what Jules had set up as his own idea, Tyler showed Olivia the dinner date that was planned for them. Two scenes later in "Wolfsbane Dormitory", Tyler was laying down on a blanket with Olivia when she announced she had to leave soon. Tyler begged her to stay, but Olivia wouldn't budge. They got into a conversation about the possibility of being fake, and Tyler assured Olivia she was anything but fake. Again, he begged Olivia to stay, but she had assured him that she was almost ready to have sex, she just needed to completely be in that state of mind. Frustrated, Tyler fell back onto his bed and let out a big sigh. Tyler had joined the other guys in the scene, "Meanwhile Outside," as they all spied on their girlfriends sleepover. He gets involved in a brief conversation with Jonathan, Joel and Cohen about his failed attempt to do the deed with Olivia just a few scenes before. While they threw out theories on why Olivia wouldn't go "all the way", Tyler simply told them that she wasn't ready. He was briefly in the scene, "Wolfsbane Dormitory", as he watches Dean and Cohen argue. He also watched as Daniel Johansson entered the school for his sisters memorial the next day. A Hollowed Crown Tyler first appears in the scene, "Outside, The Assembly Hall". He, along with Cohen, Joel, Dean and Oliver, are dressed in black and are waiting for the Bitchettes. He and Cohen has a brief conversation about who they think is going to be Head Boy, and Tyler is pretty sure David will be the one who will win the title. Later, when the others entered, there was a slight confrontation with Clara who excused Tyler to talk to Olivia. In the scene, "The Assembly Hall", the event began and Tyler was sitting next to Olivia, holding her hand. He joined the other Head Boy/Head Girl nominee's up on stage, but was soon revealed he did not win the title of Head Boy. When the title of Head Girl was announced, and Olivia won, he cheered on her girlfriend. In the scene, "Outside the Hall". Tyler continued his celebration by picking up Olivia and giving her a kiss on the neck, much to her objections. Later in the scene, "David and Jonathan's Room" Tyler enters near the end of the scene where he gets the chance to meet Daniel Johansson, Cameron's brother. As Tyler's appearance ends for the episode, he's pretty much being forced into a plot to bring down Raven Castillo for the murders that had been happening at the school recently. A Promise To The Dead Tyler first appears in a flashback scene, Courtyard - 2 Years Ago, where he's seen participating in bullying and beating up Raven Castillo. Near the end of the flashback, he and Olivia meets eye contact and the two began to fall for each other at that moment. In the scene, "Wolfsbane Dormitory: Tyler and Cohen's Room - Present Day", Tyler is present with Cohen and David. Tyler is in his bed looking at pictures of his now deceased ex girlfriend, Olivia Wright. While Cohen and David continue talking about Tyler's emotion state right in front of him, his anger implodes and he goes off on his friends. He proceeds to call Cohen stupid, and David a "Fucking Saint". After his rant, he kicks both Cohen and David out of the room, and sobs. Much later, in another flashback, "The Courtyard - 9 Months Ago", Tyler is featured warming up with the other Rugby players while Olivia watches. While he has no lines, Olivia can't help but eyeing the young man training. A few scenes later, "Outside Wolfsbane Dormitory", Tyler is sitting on a bench looking at the stars, and thinking of Olivia. Soon, he hears footsteps and notices a figure in black sulking around. Tyler decided to follow the figure, and when opportunity presented itself, Tyler tackled the intruder. He demanded to know if the intruder killed Olivia, but the figure denied the accusation. Then, after Raven and Lavender saves Tyler from the figure, Tyler becomes enraged and started going off on both Raven and Lavender. He accuses Raven of being the same freak he used to be a year ago, and began to twist Raven's wrist. After being attacked from behind by Lavender, he fell into the mud and immediately regretted what he had done. As his final moments in this episode comes to a close, Tyler sits down on the wet grass and cries for Olivia and apologizes to her. A Gentleman's Choice Coming Soon! Spilled Tea Coming Soon! Olololppiuuuhnuh.jpg Tyler.JPG Typromo1.png Tumblr lqqq79TsEZ1qaihaxo1 500.gif Tumblr inline mjt24eeTau1qz4rgp.gif Syqsrd.jpg D70f4bde5f37a000a55888044d345bd1.jpg 0622872e49f77939a5553b9887527863.jpg Tyler2.jpg Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:HTW: HIVE Academy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Character Donations Category:Windsor Academy Students Category:Main Character Category:Appears in Season 1 (Horrifically Wicked Tales)